Silence is Wonderful
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: A Deidara oneshot. Simple and sweet. Deidara meets a silent girl who turns out to amaze him.


There she sat, in the field of flowers examining the blossom she held in her delicate fingers. With a silent sigh she laid down lifting the blossom above her. Something caught her eyes, a bird flying in a dazed circle above before it fell to the ground. She sat up waiting for the smoke to clear before she saw a blond laying on the back of this strange looking bird.

Cautiously she moved toward him, he wasn't moving. Her feet started to feel wet; she looked down seeing the flowers get dyed red. She removed his cloak; there was a large gash down his arm. She cleaned it up, put a floral ointment on the wound then bandaged it up. She left him where he lay and went back to the flowers in the field where she was before he arrived.

When the blond woke, the sun above blinded his vision. He didn't know where he was or what happened, as he sat up pain surged through his arm. He glanced down to see the wound but was surprised to see it already bandaged so he search the field for someone who could have done it. His eyes fell on the brown haired girl in a simple white sun dress.

"Did you bandage me up, un?" he inquired.

She didn't reply, but turned lazy brown eyes his way. The blond was suddenly reminded of his deceased partner.

"My name's Deidara, what's yours, un?"

Again, no reply. She picked a flower then glided forward.

"Can you talk, un?"

She shrugged handing him the delicate flower. He took it curiously, by his touch the petals glowed. Her head snapped around, an orange mask appeared at the other end of the field and she ran away.

"Wait, un!" Deidara called after her.

"Deidara senpai!" the orange mask skipped forward "You're alive! But what are you doing in a place like this?"

Deidara turned to his new partner, starring past him. The field of flowers was no longer beautiful but a dead crater. He looked at the flower in his hand that still glowed. That girl had a special power to bring things back to life, or maybe it was a hallucination that Deidara dreamed of.

"Come on senpai," the orange mask pulled on his arm "Leader wants us back at base."

"Yeah, sure, un."

Deidara replied in a daze, he wanted to see that girl again. Something about her pulled at his heart strings.

Deidara snuck away from base as often as he could to try and see that girl again. Every time he went she wasn't there, the field was just a large dead crater. Today though when he escaped he had found her laying in the field of flowers. She sat up and stared as the blond jumped off his bird and walked forward.

"Do you remember me, un?" he asked sitting in front of her.

She nodded her head, moving closer to touch his cheek. He stayed still watching her movements cautiously. Her lips met his, Deidara's eyes went wide.

'_Don't struggle.'_

He pushed her away "What did you just do? Was that your voice I heard in my head, un?"

She nodded and kissed him again _'It's the only way I can talk. Through mouth to mouth you can hear my voice ringing in your head.'_

Deidara smirked "I could get used to this. So what's you're name, un?"

'_You know you're little 'un' is really cute,'_ she smiled _'My name is Daisy.'_

"That's a beautiful name," he brushed a brown strand behind her ear "Why are you always in this field, un?"

'_I don't have a home. You really shouldn't be kissing me this much, I could steal your voice.'_

"I'm really not worried. Come live with me, un."

She shook her head backing away. She stood extending her hands indicating to the field around her. Deidara stood, only a head taller, took hold of her hands and she looked up at him with hollow yet sorrow filled eyes.

"When you're not here this place is a barren crater. There's nothing for you if you have no where to live, un."

She turned around wrapping her arms around herself. Deidara put his arms around Daisy's waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Try it for a day, if you don't like it I'll bring you back, un."

Daisy felt very uncomfortable in the Akatsuki base, she stayed attached to Deidara. He introduced her to everyone and explained that she couldn't talk. She tugged on his arm; he bent down so she could kiss him.

'_Take me back, I don't feel comfortable here.'_

"Give it time, I promise to take you back in a few hours, un."

"Are the two of you going out?" Kisame inquired.

The blond blushed "N-no. What makes you say that, un?"

"Kid, you just kissed her."

"I'll show her around," the orange masked Tobi jumped up "Come Daisy, I'll take you to

senpai's room as well."

She gripped Deidara's arm as Tobi neared. Her eyes closed shut as soon as the stranger touched her arm.

"Scared."

The voice was low and scratchy. Deidara used quick reflexes to remove Tobi's hand and moved Daisy to his room. He locked the door and starred at her not sure if the voice he heard came from this brown haired girl or if he was just hearing things.

"Did you just talk?" she nodded rubbing her throat "I thought you said you couldn't talk, un."

She pulled him down desperately _'That one word was from fifteen years of absorbing voices. That's all I had, that's all you'll hear from me.'_

"Don't scare me like that, un."

'_Take me back.'_

"I can't let you go, un."

'_Why not? You promised.'_

"I can't let you go without me."

She blinked confused; she was alone her entire life and didn't understand this kindness. Deidara stayed still as she fell on the bed, afraid that she'd run scared if he moved.

"May I move forward, un?" he asked after a few minutes.

Daisy nodded, he slowly moved to sit down on the floor in front of her. She looked at him through her tear rimmed eyes. Deidara reached up to wipe the tears with a small smile; she tilted her head into his hand.

"Why do you cry, un?"

She lunged forward wrapping her arms around his neck '_I don't want to be alone any more. Don't leave me Deidara.'_

"I never planned on it, un."

'_Thank you.'_

"You know you're a really good kisser, un."

She laughed the sound echoing sweetly in his mind. One thing though he had to ask, even if it broke the moment.

"Why is that field all ways filled with flowers while you're there, un?"

'_I can reincarnate nature.'_

"Amazing, un."

'_Thank you.'_

"One more thing," he grinned "I never knew silence could be so wonderful, un."

She gave another sweet laugh, her tongue playing around in his mouth. The perfect silence, the perfect couple, the perfect lasting moment; silence is wonderful.


End file.
